Green Ones Are Best
by Melissande
Summary: In Lita's opinion the green m and ms were best. No real pairing. Kinda pointless little oneshot.


Title: Green Ones are the Best

Author: Mel

Summary: The Green M and Ms are totally the best or at least that was her opinion

Disclaimer: I don't own shit

Rating: PG13 for the cuss word I just used

Spoilers: Nah

Warnings: None except a randomly pointless one shot is just ahead

Notes: I'm bored and the muses dropped this in my lap.

0xx00xx00xx00xx0

"What kind of M and Ms are your favorite?" The bottle red head asked the men sitting with her in the catering area of the arena the WWE was currently occupying.

"Huh?" The blonde headed man asked. He'd been caught up in pretending to play the Queen song Bohemian Rhapsody on his air guitar to the displeasure of the others at the table.

"I asked what kind of M and M's are everybody's favorite. Actually I mean what color?" The woman's hazel eyes moved over the bodies of three of the hottest males in the business, John Cena, Adam "Edge" Copeland and Randy Orton. All three men were considered some of her closest friends on the Raw roster, Edge being the closest friend.

"What in th' hell made ya think of M and M's woman?" John Cena asked sitting his water bottled down, having just chugged the contents.

"I dunno. I was just wondering. So seriously what are you favorite colors?"

"Hmm…I like the blue ones. The blue reminds me of my eye color." Randy Orton stated, putting down his small compact hand held mirror.

"Of course Snow White's evil step-mother would want to say blue. Since he's not in love wit' himself at all."

John quickly had to duck the hand that came his direction.

"Damn it Cena! I am not in love with myself."

Lita laughed at this remark. "Sure. We believe you, but answer me this Randy."

"Okay."

"How much baggage do you travel with?"

"Like two to three bags."

"Okay well hw much is makeup and hair products and face crap and how much is clothing?"

The scarlet that spread across the young man's face making them all laugh, well all except him.

"I don't have to take this. I'm going ho---to my locker room."

"Whatever Urkel, just don't get too caught up looking in the mirror on your way there."

The three shared a laugh as the man walked out of catering still huffing to himself.

"Well now that the queen has left the table, what are you guys' favorite colors?"

"Li, why so caught up on this?"

"I'm just curious."

"Fine." Edge said. "I like them all."

"Great way to be all inclusive and not have an opinion." Cena put in.

"What? I like them all."

"Yeah, whatever. You just don't like to make decisions do ya?"

"What does that have to do with this?"

"Nothin' man."

"What I thought."

"But you really do need to learn to have an opinion."

"What the hell?"

"Would you two shut up!"

"Why?"

"Because I said so. Now if Edgeypoo wants to like them all that's fine."

"What about you Cena?"

"Edgeypoo?"

"Yeah, I call him that. Now what is your favorite kind?"

"I like the green ones."

"Why do you like the green ones?" Edge asked, scrunching up his nose.

"Cause what they mean."

Lita nodded. "I too like the green ones."

"Damn right woman! The green ones are the best!"

Both smiling to each other to the displeasure of Edge.

"well that's cute why don't' you two get married and have two point three kids and a dog and the white picket fence since ya both like green M and M's."

"Maybe we will." Cena said ruffling Edge's feathers for the fun of it.

"No you won't."

"Why not?"

"Because I said so. Now what's' so freaking great about green M and M's anyway?"

"Well Edgey poo." Cena said. "The green ones are best because they mean you're horny. So if you find a person who happens to like 'em too, then well ya got a connection."

Silence reigned as Edge took this in, then looked from Lita to John back to Lita.

"So the greens ones are best huh?" He asked standing up.

"Yeah."

"And it's good to find someone else who likes them?"

"Yup."

"Well." He said and walked off, going towards a table full of divas.

Lita and John sharing a look as they heard his words.

"So ladies, I have a question for ya."

"Oh ask away Edge." A voice replied.

"Yeah sit down and ask." Another said. He sat down his hands going around divas and asking, "So ladies I am doing a survey. What color is each of you ladies favorite for M and M's?"

"Damn right green ones are the best. How long ya think he will be asking people that?"

"For a while. He really needs to get laid."

"He ain't the only one."

Lita laughed. "I know. So you like green ones do you?"

"Yeah." John replied moving a little closer to Lita.

"So what else do you like?"

"Well why don't I take ya to dinner later and we discuss that?"

Lita smiled at the smirking blue eyed man. "I think that sounds like a plan."


End file.
